There are cases where a force detecting device (hereinafter also referred to as a force sensor) for detecting a force applied to a device is used in various kinds of device, such as a robot. A known type of such a force sensor that detects a force applied to a device is a six-axis sensor having a simple structure (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-74969).